The Lady in White
by evil-gnome-empress
Summary: Harry and Ron keep having the same dream about a beautiful young woman asking for their help. Is she real? AUTHORS NOTE IN MY PROFILE! PLEASE READ AND RESPOND!
1. Chapter 1:The Dream

THE LADY IN WHITE

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and the gang don't belong to me. But it's all good; because the mysterious woman and Water-Rose both belong to me (I love you Water-Rose!).

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

CHAPTER 1: THE DREAM

_He was walking through a forest. He didn't know where he was going; he was letting his feet guide him. Suddenly he looked up and saw a young woman. He couldn't recall ever seeing her before, but she looked so familiar. She was about twenty years old, and she was rather beautiful with long brown hair that almost reached her waist, bright blue eyes that he knew he had seen before, and a perfect creamy complexion. _

_Suddenly the sky turned a violent black, with lightning chasing through it. The woman's eyes widened in shock as gnarled roots burst through the ground, cutting through the hem of her white dress. As she began to lose her balance branches and vines wrapped themselves around her wrists and neck, cutting her skin as they tightened. _

_He tried to run forward to help her, but found that he couldn't move his legs. As he struggled to move, he heard maniacal laughter … Voldemort! As the laughter grew louder a tear rolled down the woman's cheek, and she uttered two words. "Help me…"_

_88888888888888888888888888_

Harry Potter woke up with a start. He had been having this dream quite often lately. It took him a moment to remember that he was in his friend Ron's house, The Burrow. He looked over at the bed next to him and saw Ron sitting up and shaking, so he spoke up.

"So you had the dream again, too?"

Ron's voice sounded harsh and pained when he spoke. "Yeah. I think I need to go down to the kitchen and make a cup of tea."

"Yeah, I think I'll join you."

They walked downstairs to find their best friend (and the girl that Ron fancied) Hermione Granger waiting for them with two steaming cups of tea on the table waiting for them and one in her hands.

She said, "I thought you two would have the dream again, so I made tea." Then she looked up at them. "So was it any different?"

They sat down, and as Ron took a sip of his tea Harry said, "No. It was the same woman; same vines and roots around her, same message."

Ron spoke quietly into his teacup. "I noticed something though. There was a ring on her finger; almost like an engagement ring. It had a silver band, and was set with a small sapphire and two small diamonds on either side." He snorted and looked up. "Not like it helps us find out who she is or anything."

Hermione looked between her two friends. She knew it bothered both of them to think that there was someone out there who needed their help, but they couldn't do anything. Since they had started having this dream they had become more reclusive, mostly only talking to Hermione, and taking their meals in their room with her. The rest of Ron's family was worried. They hadn't told anybody but Hermione about the dream. The others have enough to worry about with Voldemort coming back they would always argue to Hermione when she would beg them to tell somebody.

Suddenly she slammed her teacup down on the table and stood, facing away from them. "You promised me that if you had the dream one more time that you would tell somebody."

They both looked at her and began with protests of "But!", but stopped when she spun around and they saw her face. She had tears rolling down cheeks, and when Ron started to go to her, she put her hand up to stop him.

"No! You both promised me! Maybe one of the Order can help! Maybe someone knows who she is!" She took a shuddering breath and continued. "She's coming to you for help! We ought to do anything we can to help! And besides, this is destroying both of you. So will you tell them when Tonks and Professor Lupin come to visit?"

They both looked at each other, and then nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled a weak smile, and then they all headed back upstairs to bed.

888888888888888888888

When Lupin and Tonks arrived the next evening they were quiet, and after dinner Hermione asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks if they could all have a private word. They all went into the kitchen, and the boys told them all about the dream and the woman. Lupin looked a bit unnerved when they described her, and frowned a little when Ron described the ring she had on. He quickly put a smile on though.

Mrs. Weasley looked unconcerned and said "Thank you for telling us this boys, but I don't think it's anything to worry about. Why don't you go help your sister teach Fluer how to play chess, she seems to be having a bit of a problem grasping it."

The all nodded and stepped outside the kitchen. When they closed the door, they left it open a crack and stood outside it. When they thought the trio had left, Tonks spoke up.

"It can't be her, can it? I mean, it sounds like her ring…"

When Lupin said "No, there's no way," his voice was dripping with regret. "We never found out what happened to her." He paused. "No matter what, we can't tell the boys about her. It's the last think she asked us to do."

Mrs. Weasley stifled a sob, and Mr. Weasley put an arm around his wife. "I still wonder why she asked us to do that. And she said it right before she disappeared, so I wonder if she knew what was going to happen to her."

Tonks nodded, and said "Well, either way we ought to get back to the others", and they all got up. The trio scrambled back up to Ron's room.

8888888888888888

When they got upstairs, Ron and Harry sat on their beds, but Hermione paced between them. She was muttering, almost to herself. "She has to be a real person. They know who she is, but they'll never admit it, let alone tell us who she is." She took a big breath and continued. "They had to have been close to her, so if they knew her when you were babies that could explain why she looked familiar to you both."

She started to take another breath, but Ron stopped her. He put his hands on her shoulders and led her over to sit down, muttering "making me dizzy with your pacing." Then he looked over at Harry. "What do you think about this mate?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Hermione's right. She's real, and they know who she is. We have to find out who she is, and help her."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS LADY? DO THE ORDER MEMBERS KNOW HER? AND WILL HERMIONE EVER STOP HER PACING? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF THE LADY IN WHITE!

Warning: reading this story may cause deafness, bleeding of the eyes, and stupidity. Read at your own risk ☺


	2. Chapter 2:Attack!

THE LADY IN WHITE

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and the gang don't belong to me. But it's all good; because the mysterious woman and Water-Rose both belong to me (and yes, she does belong to me, I have the papers)

Warning: reading this story may cause deafness, bleeding of the eyes, and stupidity. Read at your own risk

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

CHAPTER 2: ATTACK!

The next morning Harry awoke to find that Ron had gone down to breakfast, so he quickly got dressed and went to go join him. When he got downstairs he saw Ron and Hermione sitting at the table, and Mrs. Weasley fixing breakfast. Ron was looking disgruntled, and when Harry asked him what was wrong he jerked his head in the direction of his mother.

"She's been giving me funny looks all morning! It's driving me INSANE!"

Harry laughed, but suddenly stopped when he saw Lupin's head appear in the fireplace looking very frightened. "Quick kids, go get Mrs. Weasley!"

Hermione stood up and ran to get her (she was waking everybody up), and when she came back he looked even more agitated. "Molly! I need you to get everyone out of the house, NOW! We just got word that Voldemort is coming after Harry! Hurry!"

Hermione was staring out the window, and said, "Too late…"

She was right. They all rushed over to the window and saw him standing the Weasley's front yard bearing his wand and shield. Lupin said "I'll get the rest of the Order and we'll take care of this!" And with that he was gone. Harry was furious. "How _dare_ he attack me here!" And before anyone could stop him he has his wand in hand and was out the door. They could hear him yelling things like "How dare you!", and trying to bring him down with curses, but Voldemort had his shield.

Finally Voldemort smirked, and his red eyes seemed to glow for a moment as he laughed. 'Just like my dream…'

After a moment he stopped laughing and looked Harry in the eye. "So you think you can bring me down with simple jinxes, boy?" Then he hit Harry with a leg-locker curse, and he fell. Mrs. Weasley started to go to him, but Ron and Hermione help her back, pointing at the sky and shouting "Look!"

It was a dragon, but nothing like any dragon they had ever seen. It was a beautiful scarlet, with gold tinting here and there, and fierce blue eyes. It landed with Harry between its front legs. Harry froze, and he began to think 'Maybe if I just lie here and don't move it won't notice me', when he realized that Voledemort's face had gone white (whiter than normal), as though he was afraid. Suddenly the dragon began to speak, but for some reason that didn't surprise Harry. He knew there was something special about this dragon. It spoke in parseltongue to Voldemort, and in a mocking tone.

"Why, you look like you've seen a ghost, Tom. Weren't you expecting to see me so soon? Well, by the look on your face I suppose not. Now, I think you'd better run off with your tail between your legs before I get _really_ angry."

He looked livid, and only said one thing. "You can't protect them forever." He then disapparated. Hermione hit Harry with a counter curse from her hiding place, and Harry slowly started to back away. Suddenly most of the Order apparated in behind him. This got the dragon's attention, and when Lupin and Mad-Eye saw it they gasped. The dragon had a sad look in it's eyes, and seemed to smile at their gasps.

Suddenly it shrunk to the size of a human, and in just a moment took on a human form. Harry and Ron gasped when they saw who it was. It was the woman from their dreams! She had the same dress and cuts. Indeed she seemed to have even more cuts and bruises.

She turned to the members of the Order. She only said two words before she smiled, then turned pale and fainted. "Miss me?"

Lupin sprang forward. "We have to get her to St. Mungos!" Tonks ran forward with Mrs. Weasley to help him, but Mad-Eye stopped them.

"She'll die before we get her there. Lupin, you help me get her inside. Tonks, you go get the best healer and tell him it's an emergency. GO!"

Ten minutes later they had the mysterious woman on a bed, and Tonks came running in with an old man who was screaming "Everybody out!"

Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Mad-Eye and Kingsley. "You two ought to head back now… We'll tell you how she is." Then she turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron looked furious. "So are you gonna tell us who she is now?"

Lupin sighed, and Tonks put her hand on his arm. Mrs. Weasley looked at him, and he nodded. She took a deep breath and said, "Well boys, I don't know how to tell you this but, she's your godmother."

* * *

Cliffie! Yay! Please don't hate me! I'll write more when I get some reviews. The empress has spoken! 


End file.
